


Alternate Living Arangements

by Cat_Writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Writes/pseuds/Cat_Writes
Summary: After a Malfoy/Granger hexing war, Proffessor McGonagall forced them to live together. Draco accidentally finds Granger in an embarrasing situation, and proceeds to tease her a lil.Still thinking about whether or not i want it to be a one shot or not. It’s technically a one shot, but if I want to, I might change it.





	Alternate Living Arangements

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. I love hearing from readers, whether it's criticism or anything else, comment and give kudos if you liked it. oh, and roast me in the comments as well if there are any mistakes!  
> Warning** There are a lot of small time skips.

“I’m very disappointed in the two of you. You both couldn’t go one week without hexing each other into oblivion? How inappropriate and childish. Miss Granger, I expected more of you, and Mr Malfoy.. I had hoped Miss Grangers influence would snap some sense into you. Go back to your respective dorms and pack your luggage immediately!” Professor McGonagall seethed. 

“But Professor! This offence hardly warrants expulsion!” Hermione yelled, hoping it wasn’t true. She was not going to be expelled because of something some arrogant pure blood started.

She sighed. “Not expulsion Miss Granger.. As of now, this year you will both be situated in… Alternate living arrangements… you might call it.” At their confused looks, she continued. “You will both be living in adjoining chambers. A common room if you will, for the both of you. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, your grades are exceptional, and if you both would like them to be unaffected, I suggest you get along with one another.” She sighed. 

“BUT! - “Hermione and Draco yelled together. 

“NO! Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I expected more maturity from the both of you. You may be excused, there is a house elf waiting outside to escort you to your rooms.” Professor McGonagall gestured to the door, already looking down at the papers that were scattered over her desk. 

Both Hermione and Draco stomped out of the Headmistress’s office in a huff. True to her word, a small house elf, by the name of Yowler was waiting for them both at the bottom of the gargoyle staircase. 

“Ever since the battle last year, the castle was not only rebuilt, but also expanded,” Yowler explained as he motioned for them to follow him to their common room. “Each year group’s common room has wards, and each year is restricted to their own common room, so if a 5th year tried to spend the night in your rooms, they would be apparated outside your portrait door and not able to enter that night.” He explained. 

Draco and Hermione followed Yowler around the castle, up towers that were not previously there, she was sure of it. Like Yowler said, Hogwarts had expanded, a whole lot more than she thought it had. 

“The newer towers of Hogwarts do not have passwords. The magic of the common rooms senses their occupant’s presence. So, unless you or your male companion are present, the room will not open.” Yowler addressed Hermione. “You may go to both Slytherin and Gryffindor dorms to collect your items. Together.” At their obvious hesitation, he added, “No objections.”

Yowler finally motioned to an unmarked oak door, when Hermione stepped up to the common room entrance, true to Yowlers words, it swung open silently. The house elf vanished with a crack, leaving a scowling Hermione, and a smirking Draco. 

Despite how much the situation irked him, Draco couldn’t help but enjoy how much it frustrated his newly appointed roommate.

“We’ll head to Slytherin for you to collect your rich bitch items. Then we will go to the Gryffindor common room.” Hermione was already walking in the general direction of the dungeons. 

Draco huffed out a laugh at her description of his possessions. “Couldn’t come up with anything more insulting Granger?” He grinned. 

“I just didn’t want to burst your ego, after all, how could I live an entire year with your insufferable ass without insulting the hell out of you?” Hermione’s near growl echoed down through the passage. 

“I’ll have you know that my ass is a delight to be around.” He laughed again.

“Sure, whatever you say Malfoy?” She muttered. 

They both passed the Great Hall, the loud chatter of students made Hermione less inclined to have Breakfast that day. She did not fancy having to face Ginny and the Gryffindor’s at the table. The smell of the bacon, eggs, waffles, and all-round enticing sound throwing her in that direction after all. Perhaps she would head down later, when more students had left for their daily activities. “Have you eaten yet?” She asked Draco. 

“Concerned about my well being Granger?” He smirked.

She internally facepalmed. Of course, she wasn’t. “Well I’m nearly drooling over the smell, and I assumed you might need some food, don’t take it the wrong way Malfoy.” She scowled. 

Merlin how he loved seeing her frustrated. And now that he lived with the annoying little swot, he had all the chances to rile her up. This year is going to be a blast. 

 

As soon as Draco entered his old common room, it took a matter of two seconds for him to charm his items and belongings into a small suitcase that he immediately set down as he waited. 

What is he doing up there, brewing bloody Polyjuice potion?! Hermione angrily stomped up the stairs of the Slytherin boys dormitory. Banging on the door, she startled a few of the boys that were readying themselves for their first classes. “MALFOY! Open the damn door! I know you’ve finished packing in there!”

“Coming Mother.” He mocked. 

When Draco opened his dorm room door, he was surprised by a fuming Granger. “What got your knickers in a bunch?” He grinned down at her. 

When had he gotten so tall? Maybe she’d shrunk?

“You Malfoy.” She was nearly growling. 

Realising what she’d accidentally implied, Hermione huffed and stomped down the stairs. Laughing, Draco followed her on their way to the Gryffindor common room. 

 

Hermione was right. By the time they had both retrieved their belongings, the majority of the students had left the Great Hall. Only 50 or so students were left from every house, thankfully only a few Gryffindors were finishing their dinners so Hermione could eat in peace. 

Suddenly rethinking her thoughtless decision of facing the Slytherin table, Hermione scowled over at her new roommate, and Draco stared right back at her with his signature Malfoy smirk. Rolling her eyes at his arrogance, Hermione turned down to her book, slowly nibbling her way through a piece of toast. 

Hermione’s breakfast was… great? Apart from the realisation sinking in that Draco, Malfoy, was her roommate for the entire school year. An entire year of taunting, teasing, and seemingly harmless taunts from the blonde. This was possibly the lowest point of her life. 

Reluctantly, Hermione stood from her dinner, glancing over subtly to see her new roommate already making his way to the Great Hall doors with his best mates. Hermione stuffed her book into her heavy bookbag, walking swiftly to catch up with the insufferable git that was Draco Malfoy. 

“Malfoy!” Hermione called. Slowly he turned to face the bush haired know it all. “Yes?” He drawled. “We need to devise a schedule. Write down our boundaries. After all, there is only one bathroom?” She puffed slightly. 

Draco sighed. “Listen Granger, I’ll be in the common room late tonight, so do whatever you want with the schedule, and stick it to my door or something.” 

With one confused nod, they both went separate ways, one to dutifully write her schedule, and one to drink away the fact that his long-time crush was now living with him. 

 

The next morning, Draco’s head was pounding, the amount of alcohol he drunk was obviously more than he should have. 

Draco trudged down the stairs and quietly opened the bathroom door slowly to give his head a reprieve from the loud sounds. While the door was soundless; Hermione Granger was sure not. When she saw her soon-to-be dead roommate, she loud out an ear-splitting shriek. “MALFOY! WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

“Holy shit Granger, what the hell are you doing in here?!” Draco yelped, his eyes betraying him as they trailed down her body. 

Hermione quickly jumped out of the shower and ran to cover Draco’s eyes with her dripping hands. “Don’t look Malfoy!” She screamed. 

The room was silent, with the exception of Hermione’s heaving breaths. 

“Volume down Granger.” He groaned. “I’m hungover as hell, and this display of your Gryffindor courage has been… fun? But I need to take a pepper up potion so I can actually function today. So would you kindly take your hands off my face, you are positively dripping all over me.” He grinned at her from under her hands at the innuendo. 

Hermione slowly pulled Draco with her over to the towel rack, and ensuring that her towel was fully covering her, she finally let go of her roommate. “Fun…” She muttered quietly as she stomped off to her room. 

Draco guiltily looked down at himself and decided he should have a shower to cool down. He quickly took his clothes off and turned on the water again after Granger’s ‘show’. 

 

When Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for her breakfast, she couldn’t help but go through her morning in excruciating detail. How dare he tell her that it was fun! It’s not like he would actually consider seeing a ‘mudblood’ naked. It’s not like he would actually find her attractive.

That’s how Ginny Weasley found her. Huffing in embarrassment and annoyance over Malfoy and his antics. “Fun?” A if!

“Hermione? Honey, you need to stop staring daggers at your toast. What did it ever do to you?” Ginny laughed. 

“It’s not like it saw me naked…” Hermione mumbled under her breath. 

Luckily Ginny didn’t seem to hear her, and the rest of her breakfast was thankfully uneventful. If only her morning was. 

 

He couldn’t get her out of his head! Every waking thought was taken up by the girl who was standing right next to him in potions. Professor Slughorn had apparently thought the two of them would make a great pair for they were now lab partners for the rest of the year. 

Every time their hands brushed while Hermione was picking up an ingredient and he was cutting them, or Draco was stirring while she was putting them in the cauldron, Hermione kept blushing like she was actually naked again. 

Like the git he really is, when Draco was put in a situation that made him feel more than he really should, he falls back on his childish, snarky, teasing ways. “Lovely show this morning.” He whispered in her ear as he left to grab an extra ingredient he forgot earlier. 

When he got back, Hermione had her head buried in the crook of her arm. “I’ve got the last ingredient Granger.” Draco honestly couldn’t believe how red her face had gotten when she looked up slowly. Did she need to see Pomfrey? Surely that wasn’t healthy. “Relax Granger, I’m just teasing.” He laughed. She did not seem relaxed as she huffed and refused to look at him for the rest of the lesson. “I must say thought, nice rack Granger.” He whispered seductively in her ear. 

Hermione’s indignant cries and the Professors hush echoed through the classroom, along with Draco’s unrestrained laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. Poor Hermione. We all know she loved it. (jokes. maybe...)


End file.
